


The Extremis Effect

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint being funny, Clint being sassy, Extremis, Fluff, Jarvis has been spending too much with Clint and Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a mouthy shit, Threesome, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony almost has a heart attack, jarvis is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home from a long ass meeting and realizes one of his lovers has changed. Cue Tony having a mini stroke and needing a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extremis Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I got this idea earlier today at work and had to write it. Thank you muse for getting off your ass.

Tony already had his tie undone by the time he stepped through the doors of the tower. By the time he entered the common room he had his jacket in his hands. He would have kept on walking if it hadn’t been for the small whispered voices that came from the couch. 

Immediately Tony could pick up Clint’s voice but it was the answering one he couldn’t quite place. It was almost familiar, lower than usual Tony thought. But he knew it would drive him crazy until he stepped into the room and see just who was on the couch with Clint. 

The man laying on the couch with his head in Clint’s lap was almost unrecognizable. Steve was smaller and thinner than what Tony was used to. The only way he had known that this man was Steve was because of those impossibly blue eyes that no one else had. 

“Steve?” Was all Tony managed to get out. He had seen the photos his father had kept of Steve before he had been injected with the serum and to see that same gangly man here on his couch was almost too much to his mind. 

“That’s my name don’t wear it out.” Steve said cheekily. 

“We should have skipped the nineties. Do I even want to know what happened to you?” Tony asked as he lifted Steve’s legs and sat down on the couch. 

“Well, we just had a run in with some of Killian’s goons.” Steve said with a shrug. It was obvious he didn’t want this blow up. 

“What run in? Clint?” Tony’s eyes were sharp as they went from Steve to Clint. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Clint’s tone was a little too innocent and it gave him away. 

“I will call Fury if I have to. Steve isn’t normal, well...normal for him.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine already forming. He should have kept Steve and Clint separated; they would kill him one day. 

“Oh, I was injected with Extremis and spent the last forty-eight hours in the infirmary. It’s not a huge deal.” Steve was nonchalant about the whole thing as if this was something he did on a regular basis. 

“Not a huge deal? How bad was it, Steve? Because forty-eight hours in the infirmary at S.H.I.E.L.D. is something you don’t do.” Tony’s hand was curled around Steve’s ankle. It was disconcerting how it circled around the thin appendage. 

“It was only a few hours of excruciating pain and being unconscious.” 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because you’re damn well close to doing so!” Tony groaned and decided that he needed a drink, make that five. He wasn’t even tipsy enough to deal with this shit. 

“No. It’s just the truth. The serum did it’s job and kept Steve alive.” Clint supplied and reached a hand over to brush against Tony’s shoulder. “We were worried when his body reverted back to this form, but he’s still has his powers. And guess what! I’m not the shortest anymore so you know I’m damn well enjoying this.”

“I’m glad someone is! Why wasn’t I called? I have data on Extremis and could have helped.” Tony grabbed Clint’s hand and pulled it down so they could entwine their fingers. 

“Pepper threatened us with paperwork if we called you in on Avengers business.” Steve said as he turned around and buried his face into Clint’s stomach. “I don’t want to be subjected to her torture so we went on without you.”

“Yeah, well, Pepper isn’t my boss.” Tony snorted. 

“I thought she kinda was?” Clint asked. “I mean she does have you trained to jump when she says so.” 

“Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight.” Steve singsonged. He felt Clint poke in the side and Steve couldn’t help but squirm. He had forgotten he was ticklish. 

“I don’t think so, babe.” Clint said with a smile. He had a weakness he could use to his advantage now. 

“You’re both in danger of sleeping on the couch. J.A.R.V.I.S. hack S.H.I.E.L.D. and get me the files on Steve.” Tony commanded. 

“Already done, Sir.” 

“Done? That means...you knew about this, didn’t you? J.A.R.V.I.S. you dirty little sneak!” 

“I have no comment, Sir. I am pleading the fifth.” 

“You can’t plead the fifth, J.A.R.V.I.S. That’s bullshit. But since you already downloaded the files, I’ll let you slide.” 

“Must I remind you that I am a sentient being?”

“Are you getting an attitude, J.A.R.V.I.S.?” 

“Tony, leave J.A.R.V.I.S. alone.” Steve pushed his knee against his lover’s stomach to gain his attention. 

“Oh I will for now. You two encourage him too much. I’m going to have to limit your interaction time.” Tony’s free hand went to Steve’s knee and caressed it; reminding himself that Steve was still there. With Extremis entering Steve’s system, the damage could have been a lot worse. 

“We don’t and you know it. You’re the one who indulges him.” Clint rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. 

“Right. Well nice try to avoid the conversation. We are talking about this. Pepper isn’t an excuse to not call me about something like this. Steve’s life was in danger and I don’t care if I’m meeting with the Queen of England, I want to know. I may not be able to do anything but damnit, it’s better than being ignorant.” Tony wasn’t itching for a drink anymore which was a good sign. He supposed that Clint being at Steve’s side was better than nothing. S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors had learned early on not to keep the three men separated. 

“We just knew this meeting was important and I didn’t want to ruin it okay? When I didn’t combust from the first shot we knew that I’d be okay...well sorta.” Steve crinkled his nose and pulled his face away from Clint’s stomach. 

“Steve, you were in danger. I’m guessing the serum pulled reserves from your body to fight Extremis. What if all had burned itself out and you were left not only with your bad heart but asthma as well? S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t even take you on as an agent so don’t even use that argument. I don’t like being kept out of the loop.” 

Clint’s hand tightened around Tony’s. “We know. It’s just, we knew a lot was riding on this deal for making the arc reactor affordable.”

“And we can’t deny people that technology.” Steve spoke up. He moved his body so that it was pressed against Tony. 

It was different having a Steve that could tuck into Tony’s side. Steve’s head was resting just below Tony’s chin and all the hard muscle was gone, replaced with sinewy muscle. Tony knew it would take time to get used to this version of Steve when he was accustomed to serum Steve. 

“It’s not going to let you off the hook. Tomorrow I’m going over S.H.I.E.L.D.’s notes and have Bruce take a look at you. He’s into this sort of shit and he may want to try to replicate this.” Tony’s tone was firm but the warmth in his brown eyes negated the effect. 

“It’s been a long day for all of us so why don’t we head to bed?” Clint pressed himself against Steve and kissed his head. It was different for him too because he never dreamed that he would be able to hold Steve. 

“That sounds like a lovely idea. I’m so done with this day.” Tony moved from Steve and stood to stretch. He couldn’t wait to get out of this suit and get into something more comfortable. He always felt like a monkey no matter how stylish his suits were. 

Clint was the next to stand and he scooped Steve up in his arms. There was a protest of course because Steve felt he could walk even though his body had been through a lot of stress. But he supposed Clint needed the reassurance that he was okay as much as Tony did and didn’t protest. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Tony asked curiously as he stayed close to Clint’s side. 

“Oh. We were comparing you to Batman.” Steve said brightly with just a little mischief lacing his words. 

“Wait, what? In which universe could Batman ever compete with me?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh please! Bruce Wayne could totally compete with you! The dude has a utility belt!” Clint bumped shoulders with Tony. Steve was laughing in Clint’s arms as he reached over to pinch a pouting Tony’s cheek. 

“I have armor! That’s better than a gadget belt!” Tony whined as they entered the bedroom.

All other protests were forgotten as Clint laid Steve on the bed. Tony supposed everything would be alright. Steve was still alive and still his cheeky self. Things could have been worse and Tony couldn’t think about them. Not with Steve in his bed looking like that.


End file.
